


Never Ending

by Jillian_k



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_k/pseuds/Jillian_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A never ending, bloody battle with the love of your existence is all a clock could dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry at all.  
> I couldn't help myself.

* * *

The first time I met Paige, I was dying. By her hand no less. Until that moment I had never expected to find the one person they always talk about. The person you could spend the rest of your lives and deaths with. Every time I killed or was killed, the other person never mattered. They were just another notepad in the sea of enemies that lay ahead. And then I met Paige.

I had just finished off one of her many siblings and was wiping his blood off of my sword. No connection, as per usual. Suddenly I felt the wonderful sensation of being run thru with one of the notepads' pencils. Humans get their highs from alcohol and drugs; us clocks know no better feeling than death. But this particular time was different. It wasn’t just a great feeling- it was like the usual feeling times a thousand. I had never felt better in all my years of endless killing and death.

A sharp intake of breath was really what made me turn, and it was then that I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. She wore a white dress stained red with the blood of my siblings and her own. Her eyes were black as the never ending void that surrounded the endless battlefield we stood on. Her hair was every color of the rainbow... except green. There was no green. It fell around her thin face like yarn. Black gloves and stockings covered her arms and legs and black leather boots adorned her feet. Her mouth was black and pulled back in the smile that haunted human children’s dreams. The deathly pale color of her skin that was so sickening on all of her siblings looked absolutely stunning on her. Like the color of the ever present moon.

And I knew I was in love. I wanted nothing more than the end her life right then and there. Usually I felt nothing when I looked at a notepad. Just the knowledge that I was required to end them for the short while that they could stay dead. But with Paige it was like I was the only one allowed to end her. From the corner of my eye I saw one of my brothers rushing to stab her. She wasn’t looking. Instead she was staring intently at me and smiling her nightmarish smile. So I took my dagger and threw it behind her at my own brother and laughed deliriously as he sank to the ground.

Paige turned for a moment to look at him, then returned to me. She knelt next to me as a collapsed to my knees, holding my abdomen as my blood rushed over my hands, staining my white gloves red. “Hello Mr. Clock. My name is Paige.” She helped me lay down across her lap as she ran her long fingers thru my hair. “Hello Paige. My name is Tony.” She grinned wickedly as she let her unoccupied hand run across the wound in my abdomen, covering her hand in my blood. I could barely stop myself from stabbing her as she licked my blood from her fingers, eyes glinting in the moonlight as she looked down at me.

White teeth and black lips covered in blood, she leaned in and sealed our love with a kiss. It was slow and passionate, like the kisses humans cherish so much. I never understood that joy, but now I did. I could taste my blood on her lips as she opened her mouth. Her fang like teeth bit down on my lip and scraped it as she pulled back to rest her forehead against mine. The last memory I had was the blood from my lips rushing into my mouth and her black eyes staring into mine and a quiet whisper. “I love you.”

* * *

  
When I woke I was momentarily afraid I had had a nightmare. The prospect of Paige not being real hit me like a proverbial ton of bricks, and it was not the pleasurable kind of pain. “Goodmorning handsome.” The melodious voice broke me from my panic and I turned over to see the shining eyes that were my last memory of life. Her hair was spread behind her, no longer matted and blood dried, but still every color but green. I too was cleansed of blood and lay stretched on a bed of white silk. Usually I woke in black silk back home with the other clocks that had died, but this time I awoke next to the love of my existence; Paige.

“I brought you home with me before the clocks could come pick your body up. I won’t let you go Tony.” I smiled up at her and she stroked my cheek. “We will be together forever, my love.” She grinned wickedly as she sat up and pulled me with her by my hair. There was the sweet pain, the pain that neither of our species could ever get enough of. The feeling of her fingers in my hair as she pulled me thru her house. I could feel the sweet sensation of blood running down the back of my head as she pushed me roughly against the front door and kissed me. This time I bit her lip, earning a moan as we both licked at the blood.

“I love you Paige. How would you like to die today?”

 


End file.
